


What Would I Do

by 20GoodReasons



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 10:49:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3848158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/20GoodReasons/pseuds/20GoodReasons





	What Would I Do

She opened the front door of her house and stepped in. It was dark inside; not even the hall lamp was on. Feeling slightly morose because of this, she toed off her shoes and sighed tiredly.

For the last eighteen months, the only thing that was always in the back of her mind was seeing her raven-haired girlfriend. The thought of coming home to her was the only thing keeping her sane during her deployment to Afghanistan. 

She'd seen some horrible, unspeakable things in the months she was gone; things she'd never want to even think of for the rest of her days. 

She was constantly wondering if she'd end up like some of her comrades, covered in sanguine and praying to whichever god willing to listen that she would be lucky enough to live to see tomorrow.

When the day she was being deployed home finally arrived, she cried in of sheer joy, knowing the blonde could finally see her girlfriend in person; better yet, melt in her arms. 

When Annie flicked on the entry light, something black on the wall to her left caught her attention.  
In thick permanent marker "WHAT WOULD I DO WITHOUT YOUR SMART MOUTH?" and a very large arrow pointing down the hall were neatly drawn on the wall. Confused, she followed the arrow, she found more sentences on each wall of her house, each above a large arrow.

When she had finally read all of the script on the walls, they ended at her bedroom door. On the wall around her door were arrows pointing at it. Written on the door was one last sentence. It read: "I GIVE YOU ALL OF ME."

Opening the door, still attempting to comprehend what on God's green fucking Earth was going on due to her lack of sleep on the plane, she saw Mikasa standing at the end of the bed, grinning and wearing a white shirt with the words: "AND YOU GIVE ME ALL OF YOU" written in black letters.

Before Annie could ask what the fuck she was doing, Mikasa strode forward, took Annies' right hand and kneeled on one knee. Reaching into her left pocket, retrieving a small box. 

Smiling, Mikasa opened it and revealed a white gold ring, adorned with a sapphire and two small diamonds on either side. 

Annie felt a lump form in her throat at the sight of this and, with tears in her eyes and an blinding smile, nodded, offering her left hand.


End file.
